rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Volume 3 Opening Review
Hello everybody! We all know how lovely this gem was when we saw it. Now that we've seen the intro, let's see the first thing that pops to mind. First, they showed a rose petal falling on the rose, with the words: Created by Monty Oum. Aww, that's nice, how they made another Monty tribute. Plus the opening piano is pretty sweet, with the nice drawn/rendered rose, and the neat, blue background. Then suddenly, hordes of Grimm come rushing in. And then *insert unexpected metal riffs*. Jeezus, slow down! Whatever happened to transitions? Now we see our cast. We got RWBY, JNPR, Cinder's faction and oh-wait- is that SSSN? Yes, ladies and gents, SSSN will have a larger focus this volume! And it looks like Scarlet is sailing the seven seas, thanks to the pirate sword and flintlock pistol he, she, or whatever preferred pronoun our little swashbuckling, fighting pirate wants to be. Sage also has a giant polearm thing behind him. Wonder if he'll get by with brute force. The Grimm are now rampaging through Beacon and are headed straight to Ozpin's office, with all the gems inside. Or maybe they want Ozpin. I also love the fact that they emphasized the word shatter, along with the breaking glass. Shows how much Ozpin's A Time Of Peace whopper of a lie will easily be exposed when the Grimm is just on the opposite side of the windows. Crushed by the weight of the world Yup, that's a nice Atlas reference. I see Ironwood-wait, are those shoulder pauldrons? He's always ready to go to war. And it looks like he brought out his good troops too, those red-colored soldiers, unless they're the rank-and-file redshirts. And Shame Adam is back, with the White Fang behind him. Maybe Adam has realized it's too late to sway Blake back into the WF, and maybe he's realized that He's Gone Too Far, but He'll Still Do What He Has To Do. Remember, just because you see him as the only noticeable WF top brass so far, keep in mind that there are at least two other executives of the WF, as shown in Black And White. There will be no rest, there will be no love, there will be no hero in the end that will rise above Yup, it looks like there will be a bloody, messy war during the volume. And look! Our first animated looks of Winter and Qrow! And how old must Winter be to have some sort of beef with Qrow? For the record, why do they have beef with each other, anyway? Also, Winter must have a hidden trick under her half-sleeves, if she intends to brawl with only a standard estoc. We now get our first true look at Team QRTS/TRQS. Qrow really has a clockwork BFS, alright. That is huge and long enough to make Cloud tinkle his pants. Wonder how it can become a scythe, seeing that he trained Ruby how to use one. Raven is part of the team. She could be Yang's mom, she could be Qrow's wife and therefore Yang's aunt, I don't know. Taiyang looks like Sun, but as a human that went to a tailor. And look! Summer's smiling! Perhaps she's the socially awkward, quiet type. Or perhaps she's the fun-loving type. Either way, one of the sisters will be a chip off the old block. Now the members of Team JNPR are falling away from that skydiving circle, and Ruby is sad. Someone may die, or get seriously hurt. I don't know. There will still be feels. And RWBY will see some form of tragedy. One thing to note- Roman, the Lieutenant and Neo aren't shown. Maybe they're out for the Volume, or they're still wild cards in the big war. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis UPDATE: Oh yeah, it looks like it will be Blake vs Adam, Weiss vs Emerald, Mercury vs Yang, and Cinder vs Ruby. Looks like the bow blades will be part of her weapon set. And I'm still hoping Roman doesn't bite the dust. He's my most favorite villain so far. Category:Blog posts